


Beg for It

by dramionetrash



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Switch Draco Malfoy, Switch Hermione Granger, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramionetrash/pseuds/dramionetrash
Summary: Hermione Granger was rather good at wards and silencing charms since the war, although nowadays she only ever needed those skills to have some privacy to masturbate.Had she forgotten her wards?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Beg for It

Hermione Granger was rather good at wards and silencing charms since the war, although nowadays she only ever needed those skills to have some privacy to masturbate.

Had she forgotten her wards?

\---

Hermione lay on her bed, muggle vibrator buzzing on her clit, and the handcuffs of her own invention binding her wrists to the headboard. They were charmed to only release after she’d had an orgasm.

They’d been quite fun and useful.

But now Malfoy was banging on her door demanding to know what that sound was. If he could hear her vibrator, she had definitely forgotten her silencing charm..and her protection wards.

Malfoy announced his “alohomora” and with a loud kick of the door, came in to see Hermione.

Hermione’s face heated as Malfoy smirked at her. She tried to cover herself but she couldn’t.

“Well well well,” Malfoy smirked, “little miss goody two shoes has a naughty side.”

Malfoy sat down on the bed, still smirking. Hermione blushed furiously, “Get out?” She’d wanted to be forceful. Yell at him. But it came out as a question. Why was he sitting on the bed?

“Oh no, I want to watch this.” Malfoy smiled genuinely for a moment before slipping back into his signature smirk.

Hermione bit her lip, deciding whether or not to tell him, “Malfoy I really need you to get out I can’t cum with you watching me.”

Malfoy laughed, “I’m not in a rush, are you?” He reached up and touched the handcuffs, “I didn’t take you for kinky, Granger.”  
Hermione exhaled sharply, “Malfoy, they’re charmed. I can’t unlock them until I cum and I can’t cum with you sitting there so please, get out!”

Malfoy’s smirk shifted into a wicked grin. “You mean to tell me,” Malfoy slipped his hand between Hermione’s legs and turned off the vibrator, “that I have Hermione Granger tied up and begging me to make her cum?”

Hermione groaned, “Not now Malfoy.”

“Do you want me to make you cum?”

Hermione didn’t answer. If she said no would he turn the vibrator back on and leave her? Would he leave her without turning it back on?

“I’m waiting Granger, tell me what you like. What do you think about when you use toys to get yourself off?”

Hermione glared at Malfoy, but he only smiled back at her.

“I want to make something perfectly clear, you make me cum and that’s it. Never tell anyone. Never do this again.”

“Unless I catch you again,” Malfoy smirked.

Hermione shifted her hips toward Malfoy. He removed the vibrator and, slowly, moved two of his long fingers in and out of her.

She hadn’t wanted to, she really hadn’t, but Hermione moaned at Malfoy’s touch. “Go faster,” Hermione instructed.

She’d expected him to argue or tease her or say no and continue his gruelly slow pace but to her surprise Malfoy’s fingers moved faster.

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to focus on the good feeling.

Malfoy leaned into Hermione’s neck and whispered hot air into her ear, “Cum for me, love.”

Hermione moaned softly, “fuck!”

Malfoy chuckled. He started rubbing his thumb over clit. Hermione was close and Malfoy knew it. She moaned again, and Malfoy pulled his hand away.

Hermione’s eyes snapped open, “I was about to cum, why would you--”

“Shh, just prolonging my fun love,” Malfoy slipped his fingers back into her and started back at his original slow pace. “I really like seeing you tied up like this. Needing me.”

Hermione groaned. One orgasm. That’s all she needed.

“Do you like it, Granger?”

“I’d like it better if you were the one in handcuffs” Hermione answered more honestly than she meant to.

Malfoy’s eyes widened. “My my, you are kinkier than I thought. We can try that next time.”

“There won’t be a next time!’ Hermione snapped.

Malfoy shrugged with a smirk. “We’ll see.”

Hermione tried to thrust her hips into his fingers but he held them down with his other hand.

“I promise I’ll make you cum, just let me have some fun first.”

Hermione smirked, “it’d be fun if you used your tongue.”

Malfoy beamed.

“You’re right! It would!”

Before Hermione realized what had happened Malfoy’s head was between her legs and he was licking her clit while still pumping two fingers in and out.

“Oh gods! Fuck!” Hermione moaned. She felt close embarrassingly fast, but again Malfoy pulled away, denying her the orgasm that would unlock the handcuffs.

Hermione groaned in frustration.

“You taste bloody fantastic!”

“Malfoy, this is torture!”

He smiled wickedly. “Are you begging me to make you cum?”

Hermione glared, “I will never beg you Malfoy.”

Malfoy smirked, “I’m sure I can make you beg.”

He went back down on her, licking her clit until she moaned, and pulling away before she came.

He did this again.

And again.

Hermione was ready to scream.

“Beg for it, love”

“I’ll get you back for this you know?”

Malfoy’s eyes lit up. “You mean when I’m handcuffed to the bed?”

Hermione couldn’t help the smile that elicited out of her. “I’ll consider it.”

Malfoy lowered his voice to a seductive whisper in Hermione’s ear, “beg for it Granger.”

“Please?” Hermione whispered back.

Malfoy’s smile was positively devilish. “Please what, love?”

“Please Malfoy, I need it.”

“What do you want me to use, love?”

Hermione bit her lip.

“My tongue?...My hand?...Your vibrator?”

“Your cock!” Hermione blurted out.

Malfoy was taken aback. He hadn’t expected her to say that.

“Granger, you want me to--”

“Yes, Malfoy! I want you to fuck me with your bloody cock and I want you to do it now!

“Are you sure?”

“You’ve teased me enough haven’t you? You’re finally going to let me have a sodding orgasm?

“Yes, yes! But are you sure you want to--”

“Yes! I’m sure, Malfoy!

Malfoy stared stupidly, unsure if Hermione really wanted to fuck him. 

Hermione groaned, desperate to cum after so much edging.

“Malfoy!” she whined.

He struggled out of his trousers and as soon as they were off, he was back on the bed, teasing Hermione’s entrance with his cock. 

She moaned. “Please, Malfoy.”

All at once Malfoy slammed into her. She gasped and sputtered soft moans as he thrusted.

And then with a click the handcuffs unlocked. “Don’t stop!” Hermione ordered as she pulled her hands free and wrapped her arms around Malfoy’s back.

“I won’t,” he panted, “Will you cum again for me, love?”

Hermione nodded.

With a smirk Malfoy grabbed Hermione’s arms and pinned her wrists to the bed.

She playfully struggled but didn’t actually try to pull her hands free.

“You cum harder when you’re tied down, don’t you love?”

Hermione felt her cheeks heat. And she felt close again.

“Cum for me, love.”

Hermione moaned as she came again.

“I’m going to cum, love,” Malfoy whispered into Hermione’s neck.

She nodded.

Malfoy pulled out and Hermione took his cock in her mouth. He came as she bobbed her head up and down on him.

Then they lay together, cuddled on Hermione’s bed.

“Sorry I didn’t satisfy you enough in the first scene, I’ll make you cum more than twice next time.”

Hermione smiled and lay her head on Draco’s shoulder, “I’m not sure if I’ll let you cum.” She smirked.

Draco kissed her forehead.  
“I don’t care if I cum, love. As long as I get to tease you.

“Mmm”

“Edge you.”

“Mmm”

“Make you squirm for me.”

“You can do all of that, Draco.” Hermione kissed him tenderly.

“Next time.”


End file.
